godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 6: Leaving Shadows
Ok Guys, This is gonna feature two views on one (although one will be short while the other longer). Have fun reading!! (^_^/) Kisa's view I stepped back twice and defended this man's assasult. I don't even know who he is or where he got my name. Stopping my movement and preparing to ready my scythe and aim his neck for the fatal blow. Me: Hyah!!! Arthur: Not this time!!! He deflected my scythe and stumbling me onto the ground. I stumbled onto the wall behind me and almost dodged the kick that shattered the wall, breaking it apart. I don't know how this guy does things but I need to terminate him to erase his existance from this dimension. Me: You need to be erased. Your existance is gonna cause turmoil and chaos into every dimension. Arthur: You really forgot me Kisa.... You really did... He disappeared and grabbed my coat, smacking me down into the ground, causing a crater to form and shockwave that blows away any dust. I tried to recover after that but I simply got grabbed again, tossing me towards the middle of the bridge. I rolled on the floor, ruining my coat and Oracle Arms. Me: Ngh.... I stood up, trying to regain my balance. He madly dashed towards me and swiped my hair, cutting it into half but this didn't bother me. I prepared his next assault and deflected it but he hit my back before I even knew it. Arthur's view Knocking Kisa's back, I quickly made a turn and waited her next move. She's been panting this whole battle and I only broke a sweat. I tossed one of my Oracle Daggers, fatally wounding her arm before tossing another. Kisa: Ngh.... Me: How did you forget me??? I'm giving you one last chance to answer me Kisa... Kisa: I already said it. I don't know who you are I walked towards her and kicked her at the stomach, giving her no chance to breathe. Before I went to grab her neck, the dimension shattered around me. I looked around in this shadowy world to see Achilles standing and watching us. Kisa: Master! Me: What??? Achilles: I'm sorry for not telling you Jonathan... But I made her something I didn't want her to be Me: What's going on Achilles? And what did you do to her? Achilles: You clearly know what a 'Reaper' is right? Me: No.... I only know about the activities Kisa: Master! Help me!! Achilles turned blind eye on Kisa and focused his attention on me. Achilles: 'Reapers', they exist to harvest criminals and those who commited an act of treason. Me: So why is Kisa a 'Reaper'? Did she do something wrong?? Achilles: I made her into one. Didn't know she was someone you took care of when she was young... Kisa: Master!!! Why are you ignoring me??? Achilles: I need you to understand the truth little one... He was someone who took care of you when you were still a child. Me: Why can't you show her memories?? Achilles didn't answer me but opened a portal to somewhere. He told me to find her grave and place a Raven feather deep into the ground. I hesitated for two minutes, then procceded to enter. Me: I hope this is the portal back... If this ain't the way back, I'll teach Achilles a lesson. When I exited the portal, It shows the same rooftop of the Fenrir Far East Branch I remember. The exit to the Den opened and Ken appeared, with a shocked face to boot. Ken: Where were you??? Laura's been looking for you eversince you disappeared 3 weeks ago. Me: Three weeks!?!? Has it been that long? Ken: Don't just stand there... Go comfort Laura now!!! She's been crying in your room since the last 2 weeks. I rushed towards my room which has an another note there saying 'Don't disturb me >_<. Only do so when you found Arthur'. I knocked on the door and hearing Laura's voice from the other side, I replied back. She opened the door, revealing tears from her eyes. Laura: Arthur.... You're back... Me: Yeah... I'm back. I showed a smile across my face and hugged her. She was constantly crying and sobbing on my shoulder, knowing that this reunion is happy. Baluar came in from the elevator but was surprised to see me. Baluar: Hey Arthur! You're ba- Lyrr: Shh~ Let them have their reunion Bal. You're about to ruin the moment. I didn't notice Lyrr holding a camera until the flash came in. I turned at the direction and saw Lyrr having a grinning face, with Baluar tilting his head in disappointment. I saw someone unfamiliar beside Baluar but he seems to be someone new here. Me: Who's the new guy beside you Bal? ???: What'cha say??? Baluar: Hold on Daniel, this is one of your seniors. He's Arthur McStron or by his codename 'Jonathan'. The girl beside him is Laure F. Zekel or just Laura Daniel: Meh, whatever.... He turned his face away to show his disappointment at me. I just remembered something and dragged Laura so I can show her something at the Outter Ghetto. When I arrived there, I saw an unfamiliar grave with some faded writings on it. Laura: So why are we here? I took out some Raven feathers from my pockets and placed them on the tombstone. Me: I just remembered about someone.... Kisa..... Laura: Who's that??? A friend?? Me: No... I used to take care of her when she came by my house here. Laura: Oh... So do you still miss her?? Me: I don't know. My phone rang and I picked it up to hear Paylor's voice. He told me one of the God Arcs are reacting to something and was told me to check it out. I asked why isn't Licca on it but he told me that Licca wasn't unable to do anything when she touched it, shocking her hand in the proccess. I procceded to the God Arc Storage and saw the vibrating God Arc that seems to be shaking wildly with a scythe blade piece, Divine Gatling Gun X and Seraphim X. I walked towards it to see the shaking lessen from each step I take. Licca: Try grabbing it Arthur. We need to calm it down so it won't be nervous for it's next user. Me: So I can get shocked like what happened to you? I felt nothing after grabbing it and I felt no corruption happening to my hand. Everyone was jaw dropping even to the ones who just entered the area. Tatsumi: Um Arthur, your arm's not corrupted yet? Yuu: How is that even possible??? I got mine corrupted when I tried to rescue Lindow!! Me: That was Lindow's Arc. This one's different than his. I told Licca to release the straps holding the Arc and I swung it like it's Ophelia. Is this even a joke, or just a prank that this is just made of materials that are lightweight. Ken entered the storage area with Lyrr and Baluar to see me holding the scythe that was once shaking violently. Ken: Isn't that supposed to be for Somoe's Arc? Me: Who's that?? Baluar: Oh right Somoe Hibiki. She was gonna be your junior but got delayed because of transport breaking down before it could lift off. And I'm glad she's coming in next two weeks. Lyrr: And you're holding her Arc... In which we tried to but got forced back into the wall. Ken: Don't even talk about that Lyrr... It hurts my back. Me: Sounds like you guys got it rough. I'm perfectly fine holding it. I don't know what'd going on but I need to test this scythe before the owner comes to retrieve her Arc. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts